1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling of electronic modules and, in particular, to cooling of such modules by a flexible diaphragm operated pump.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
Strategies for improving the cooling of electronic devices is ever ongoing, and have generated a multitude of solutions. Among these are the use of heat conducting fins and fins accompanied by fan-driven forced air systems. Because air, as the cooling fluid to remove waste heat, has a low specific heat capacity, the volume of air required increases with the amount of heat needed to be removed. Fins have a small surface area relative to the volume they occupy; thus, many are required, especially if no fan is employed. When fans are used in conjunction with fins, dirt and dust particles and friction limit the useful life of the fans. The total reliability of the cooling system is diminished as a result of wear of moving parts. In addition, fins alone or in combination with fans are bulky and hard to package.